1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building maintenance and more particularly to a floor wax stripping apparatus.
It is common practice to remove floor wax by using a conventional floor scrubbing and wax buffing machine in which a scouring pad replaces the wax buffing pad wherein the scouring pad is horizontally rotated in contact with the floor. This type of wax removing apparatus functions satisfactorily with the exception that a relatively narrow strip of approximately one or two inches adjacent the wall or mopboard is not removed thus requiring this area to be stripped of wax by manually scrubbing the area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art is believed to be U.S. Pat. Nos. 942,830; 1,907,904 and 1,936,449.
The Hoy U.S. Pat. No. 942,830 discloses a roller supported angularly rotated frame, having a horizontal axle, around which an endless dressing pad or sheet of sandpaper is disposed for contacting a floor. One end of the axle is connected with an elongated handle movable in a vertical plane about the axis of the axle for reversing direction of travel of the frame. The handle supports manually operated drive wheels drivably connected with the frame axle for angular rotation of the frame in contact with a floor.
The Emburg et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,904 discloses a handle manipulated flexible drive shaft having a sanding wheel mounted thereon for sanding a floor adjacent a mopboard which also features vacuum suction means for removing dust.
The DeMarchi U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,449 discloses a mobile platform having a motor driving a jack shaft in turn driving a flexible shaft having a grinding head secured to its end opposite the jack shaft. The flexible shaft and grinding head are supported by a floor contacting base when manually moved across a floor by handles and features a vacuum suction tube for removing dust.
This invention is distinctive over these patents by providing a mobile platform having a motor driving a flexible shaft connected at one end with the motor and adjustably supported at its other end with respect to the surface of the floor by a platform for disposing a wax removing brush adjacent the floor and a mopboard wherein manual linear movement of the device removes wax from the floor.